


My Own Nickname

by energie_vie



Series: Magnetic [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Minor Joe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: Nile has her own nickname for Booker, but she only uses it in her head. Until she slips.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Magnetic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	My Own Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction for over a decade, but this is the first time I'm writing any, so please be gentle :)
> 
> EDIT: cover art at the end of the story by the wonderful StarWatcher.

The first time she does it, she doesn't realise it until it's too late.

They're fighting over the remote control, Booker splayed across the couch and her all but climbing him to reach it.

'Come on, Book, you promised!'

'Ten more minutes, I swear, it's going to end soon.'

Apparently, Booker is not just a football fan, but also any sports fan. Right now, it's tennis. Nile likes it too, enough to know that a regular match can last anywhere between forty-five minutes and three hours and the documentary she wants to watch started five minutes ago. She likes Animal Planet, sue her!

'You said that ten minutes ago!'

'This time I mean it.'

'Oh, so last time you didn't?'

'Guys, sharing is caring.' Joe is going for mother hen from the kitchen, but Booker won't have it. 

'Stay out of it, Joe, this is between me and the kid.'

Nile glares daggers at him, but Booker just laughs. She reaches for the remote again with a threatening look in her eyes.

'Seb, so help me God, if you don't give me the remote now, I'll pour glitter in your shampoo!'

Booker freezes, remote all but forgotten and Nile snatches it with a victorious shout, switching quickly to the damned documentary about butterflies.

'What did you say?' Booker asks quietly and it hits Nile that what she'd been calling Booker in her head for quite some time now has somehow made it past her lips. It's just... They get along so well and they really get each other and she likes having her own nickname for him, but at the same time she feels self-conscious because everyone else calls him Booker or Book, so she decides to play dumb. 

'I said I'd pour glitter in your shampoo. Trust me, that stuff will stay in your hair for ages. My brother did that once, he thought it would be funny or whatever. Mom was so pissed, you have no idea.'

She's never been the best at feigning nonchalance, but staring resolutely at the TV seems to work because Booker doesn't push it. Instead, he looks at her for a minute and then gets up from the couch.

'Right. I'm gonna make some coffee. Want some?'

'Nope, I'm good. Thanks, though.'

She smiles brightly at him and slumps in relief when he's out of sight, glad that she dodged the bullet. Until she hears a quiet voice whispering in her ear.

'I heard what you called me.'

She stills and holds her breath. 

'I liked it. A lot.'

His breath on her neck makes her shiver, but all too soon, he's gone and she exhales, the corners of her mouth lifting slowly. And if she imagines calling him Seb while being trapped underneath his body, his breath tingling her ear... Well, thank god immortality doesn't come with mind reading as well.

\---


End file.
